


Tomorrow Never Came

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: She waited every day. She didn't know why.





	Tomorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> _I’ve been waiting for you,_
> 
> __
> 
> _In the spot you said to wait._
> 
> __
> 
> _In the city on the park bench._
> 
> __
> 
> _In the middle of the pouring rain._
> 
> __
> 
> _‘Cause I adored you._
> 
> __
> 
> _I just wanted things to be the same._
> 
> __
> 
> _You said to meet me up there tomorrow, but tomorrow never came._
> 
> __
> 
> _Tomorrow never came._
> 
> __
> 
> _**~ ”Tomorrow Never Came” by Lana Del Ray (feat Sean Ono Lennon)**_
> 
> __

Amélie sat on the bus, staring vacantly out the window. She ignored the few hushed whispers about her appearance as she allowed her body to follow this same routine it had developed.

Wake up, consume a quick breakfast, get dressed, go down to the bus stop, and wait for the bus to take her into the city.

Her stop came soon enough, and she stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk. She walked along the fence of the park until she reached the entrance.

Amélie wandered the same path she always did, and found herself sitting on a park bench, under a tree.

She felt something here. A sense of…waiting.

For what? She didn’t know.

She sat there for an hour before she stood and made her way back to the bus stop.

She stepped onto the bus, returned to her same seat, and looked vacantly out the window as she waited for the bus to return to the bus stop close to her house.

She continued her day much the same as she always did. Training her body, ensuring her equipment functioned correctly, and making sure she took care of her body’s needs as she waited for a new mission to arrive.

Amélie got ready for bed and pulled the cover over her body. She was always cold, but she couldn’t find sleep without the presence of the blanket settled over her body.

It wasn’t something that she could change, so it was just another aspect of her life.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart slow impossibly further as she relaxed and fell asleep.

______

The sun was bright, and the birds chirped happily as Amélie worked in the kitchen. She felt hands loop around her waist and she leaned into her husband’s warmth.

They shared a laugh and a feeling of warmth overwhelmed her.

They sat down and ate breakfast, nudging each other’s feet under the table and smiling happily at each other.

When everything was cleaned up, Amélie leaned up for a quick kiss that ended with her giggling at the feeling of large, warm hands tickling her sides.

She was dancing in the living room as music played softly from the radio in the room. Nothing she would ever perform on a stage, just happily swaying with her husband wrapped around her as they laughed and shared kisses.

The happiness and warmth continued onto the next scene.

She was riding the bus to meet up with him. Her husband.

They’d promised to meet up at the park for a lovely picnic that day. He’d had work, but he had taken off early to spend the afternoon with her.

He’d promised to have everything ready for her. She wouldn’t have to worry about bringing anything but her appetite.

She chuckled as she stepped off the bus and nearly skipped along the fence to reach the bench under the tree they’d promised to meet under for their lunch date.

The sun’s rays were obscured by a dark cloud. Amélie looked up, worried that it would rain, it was summer after all.

As she looked back down she found herself strapped to a table and wires stuck everywhere on her body.

“No. no. No!” She thrashed, trying to escape the confines of the straps she was trapped under.

She screamed for someone to help her. Anyone!

No one came to help.

She was alone.

______

Golden eyes opened slowly as Amélie felt her heart racing.

This was a daily occurrence. She would wake from a dreamless sleep, heart racing, before she got up, ate a quick meal for breakfast, got dressed, and headed for the bus stop.

She stepped onto the bus, not acknowledging the bus driver, who had long since given up trying to be friendly.

She sat in her usual spot, one the other bus goers had learned was hers, and stared vacantly out the window as the scenery blurred past.

They slowed on the edge of the fenced in park, and Amélie stepped off the bus onto the sidewalk. She meandered along the fence until she reached the entrance and walked inside.

She followed the well-known trail towards the park bench and sat down in the shade under the tree in silence.

Waiting.

After an hour, she stood and began to make her way home.

“You come here a lot, don’t you?”

Amélie turned her attention to the woman standing behind her. She blinked golden eyes as she tried to determine when Sombra had arrived.

“I’ve noticed you sitting here for at least the past few days. Even when it rains…why?”

“I… don’t know.”

“So, you just…come here for no reason?”

“I’m waiting.” Amélie confessed. She didn’t know why, perhaps she trusted Sombra enough to open up to her about this feeling she’d been plagued with as far back as she could remember.

“For what?”

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

Sombra simply hummed in acknowledgment as she observed her purple nails.

“I suppose I should stop coming here. As you’ve said, there’s no reason to come here.” Amélie turned on her heels and began to walk away.

“Wait!”

The sniper turned back to the hacker.

“What if _we_ met up here? We can see if whatever you’re waiting for shows up together.”

Amélie stared blankly as she felt something stir in her chest. It was probably a building cough or something.

She turned to leave but called over her shoulder. “Very well.”

She missed the large smile that Sombra sent her way before doing a fist pump and a little victory dance.

Amélie didn’t really want to stop coming here anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> _I could keep waiting for you,_
> 
> __
> 
> _In that spot we’d always wait._
> 
> __
> 
> _In the city on the park bench_
> 
> __
> 
> _In the summer, in the pouring rain._
> 
> __
> 
> _Honey don’t ignore me,_
> 
> __
> 
> _I just wanted it to be the same._
> 
> __
> 
> _You said you’d love me like no tomorrow,_
> 
> __
> 
> _Guess tomorrow never came._
> 
> __
> 
> _No, no, no_
> 
> __
> 
> _Tomorrow never came._
> 
> _**~ ”Tomorrow Never Came” by Lana Del Ray (feat Sean Ono Lennon)**_


End file.
